Merry Christmas Everyone!
by Irish-Shadowhunter
Summary: Welcome to the base,we wish you a merry christmas: a month after their rescue, the Autobots and Decepticons will learn all about christmas from their new friends, SS/OC SW/OC TC/OC & many more!


**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

_I turned my face away  
>And dreamed about you<br>__  
>Got on a lucky one <em>_  
>Came in at ten to one<br>I've got a feeling  
>This year's for me and you<br>So Happy Christmas  
><em>_I love you baby_

It had been almost a year since they had arrived to base. So much had happened, yet so little had change in her day-to-day life. Ruari slide out of bed when Zira had leaped from bed, causing the frame to shake. She ran a hand down her face and sighed, standing up. She changed into white jeans, a red turtle neck and red tight boots that came just below her knees. Her firey hair waved down her back, a santa hat perched on top.

Zira wore a bright green tee-shirt, black skinny jeans, bright green, purple and white runners, her jeans underneath, and brown reindeer antlers on her purple and pink hair. She spun around happily, her lips stretched into a bright smile.

Alexis came out from the bathroom-when had she got out of bed?- wearing light blue skinny jeans, red doc martins, and a blue and red checkered shirt with green high-lights. A red and green bandana kept her black and red hair back.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTF

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
><em>_Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie<br>and we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling  
>When you hear voices singing<br>__"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_  
><em>Rocking around the Christmas Tree<br>Have a happy holiday_

Ruari spun happily around, placing bright baubles on the towering evergreen tree. The whole team was there, from Zira to Hasanna, Axle to Boom. She plucked a crinkled purple christmas cracker up of the ground, placing it on Boom's head. The wacky inventor smiled at her as she picked up a long string of tinsle, sneaking up behind Alexis, whom was dancing around with Erin, she wrapped it around her neck like a scarf, clapping her hands happily as she danced out of Alexis' reach.

_Have a happy holiday  
>Everyone's dancing merrily<br>In a new old fashioned way_

Ruari's sang, grasping Traps' hand and spun him around on the line 'Everyone's dancing merrily', His green hair flipped out as she spun him of over to a box of tree decorations.

Axle was lounging on a green armchair as everyone danced and messed about. Ruari rolled her eyes at her and pulled her up suddenly, giving the other girl a fright. Ruari spun her at Zira whom was messing with the red 'skirt' that went around the bottom of the tree. She had it tied around her waist and was spinning around crazily. Axle crashed into her and they stumbled into a box of decorations.

_"Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
><em>Let the Christmas Spirit ring <em>  
><em>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and <em>  
><em>we'll do some caroling<em>

Zira and Alexis were messing, Alex spun Zira around under her arm and they 'danced' over to Ruari. They all leaned against each other on that last line, looking like stereo-typical carolers.

Zira noticed some of the 'Bots and 'Cons looking in the door, probably a bit curious about all the loud noise. She nudged her two sisters, jerking her head slightly in their direction, with a sly grin. The other two noticed them and they shared a secret smirk.

Ruari twirled playfully over to the others, hanging a few baubles and other decorations up as she did. She whispered to them the plan and they all grinned.

_You will get a sentimental feeling  
>When you hear voices singing<em>

Everyone joined in on the next to lines, stopping their humming along to sing (shout).

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

They laughed and continued messing about.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
><em>Have a happy holiday <em>  
><em>Everyone's dancing merrily <em>  
><em>In a new old fashioned way"<em>

They all suddenly ran to the door and each pulled someone into the room as the music changed. Boom let out a laugh at their shocked faces as Zira yelped in delight at her favorite song. Ruari laughed as she begun singing, it was their song,

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
>In the drunk tank<em>

She put on a faked voice, leaning forward slightly, beckoning to Alex as she did so. Alex took that as a que and started up as Ruari pulled Thundercracker further into the room.

_An old man said to me,  
>won't see another one<br>And then he sang a song_

She laughed slightly as Zira picked up, and Alex spun around, lifting Starscream's arm up to twirl under it.

_The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
>I turned my face away<br>And dreamed about you"_

She swayed slightly and dramatically as Skywarp allowed her to tug him into the room.

_Got on a lucky one  
>Came in eighteen to one<em>

Axle picked up, her voice sounding the same as the others.

_I've got a feeling  
>This year's for me and you<em>

Boom Sang that as she smiled cheekily at Wheeljack.

_So happy Christmas  
>I love you baby<br>I can see a better time  
>When all our dreams come true"<em>

The twins, Hasanna and Tom sang this together. Ruari laughed cheerily and picked it back up.

_They've got cars big as bars _  
><em>They've got rivers of gold <em>  
><em>But the wind goes right through you <em>  
><em>It's no place for the old<em>

She let go of TC's hand and, spinning by Kip on that line, leaned around one side of the armchair playfully. Kip scowled at her mockingly and swatted her with the Christmas book she was reading.

_When you first took my hand  
>On a cold Christmas Eve<br>You promised me Broadway was waiting for me"_

She took a mock bow in Alexis direction, before holding her hand up in a Shakespearian way in front of her.

_You were handsome_

She sang the first line before Alexis butted in teasingly to continue.

_You were pretty  
>Queen of New York City<em>

Now Ruari joined back in, the two singing together.

_When the band finished playing  
>They howled out for more<em>

Axle and Boom, whom were standing together, cupped their hands around their mouths jokingly, like a concert crowd.

_Sinatra was swinging,_  
><em>All the drunks they were singing<em>

Zira joined in with them, popping up between them, as they had their arms drapped around each others shoulders. The others were clapping, encouraging the 'Bots and 'Cons to do the same. Step was sitting on a sofa clapping enthusiastically along, nudging Sideswipe to do the same.

_We kissed on a corner  
>Then danced through the night?<em>

Alexis turned around, grabbing Zira's hand and stomping off in twisted sort of tango/waltz. Ruari laughed, as they left Skywarp and Strascream behind. She dodged around them, plopping herself back onto Kips chair.

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
>Were singing "Galway Bay"<em>

They all gathered around the sofa where Stephanie was sitting, standing straight.

_And the bells were ringing out  
>For Christmas day"<em>

The three sisters leaned on each other in a lazy fashion. Alexis sang the first line,

_You're a bum_

Zira took up the next,  
><em><br>You're a punk_

Leaving Ruari the last,

_You're an old slut on junk_

She leaned heavily on Alexis, her other arm still on Zira's shoulder, acting like a drunk.  
><em><br>Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed_

She guestured lazily over to a random sofa, where their training officer was lying. He whipped his face around to look at them with a small glare, to which they laughed.

_You_ _scumbag,_  
>(Alexis)<br>_you maggot _  
>(Zira)<br>_You cheap lousy faggot  
>Happy Christmas your arse<br>I pray God it's our last_  
>(Ruari)<p>

She sang that slightly sarcastically, waving a hand around drunkinly.

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
>Still singing "Galway Bay"<em>  
><em>And the bells were ringing out<br>For Christmas day_

Alexis, Zira and Ruari all wrapped their arms around each others shoulders.

"What the slag is going on around here?" Asked Mirage from the door way where he had peeked in, Bumbleebee, Jazz and Prowl stood behind him. The other Cybertronians nodded, also confused. They were all in the room, sitting, and standing, looking confused and amused. Tori gasped in a mock astonished voice,

"You don't know what time of year it is!" They all shook their heads. The 'human' squadron gapped at them, and then Step exploded happily,

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" With a grin as Ruari shook her head, begining her singing again.

_I could have been someone_

She looked off into nowhere, acting dramatic, yet her expression was slightly reminiscent

_Well so could anyone_

Alexis bumped her shoulder, and Ruari shook her head, as if trying to clear it, before grinning reasurringly at her sister.

_You took my dreams from me  
>When I first found you<em>

Zira sang, once again popping up between them. They lauged, while everyone else clapped along, their squad also singing backround vocals.

_I kept them with me babe_

Hasanna sang,

_I put them with my own_

Followed by Tom

_Can't make it all alone_

Picked up by Axle

_I've built my dreams around you_

And finished by Boom , before they all sang the last bit, arms wrapped around each other,

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
>Still singing "Galway Bay"<em>  
><em>And the bells are ringing out<br>For Christmas Day!_

.**A.N/ Sooooo That conclueds (sp?) the very first chapter of my very 1st fanfic!:D I shall post the next one tomorrow, (I hope..:P). This is a part of my new story, which will be going up soon!:L It should be up in a couple of days!XD Please review and tell me what ya'll think!:)**

**Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Transformers:(**


End file.
